This disclosure relates to airfoil attachments for gas turbine engines. In particular, this disclosure relates to an attachment between a root of an airfoil and a rotor of the engine. In one known airfoil attachment, the airfoil includes a dovetail root having a plurality of teeth, and each of the teeth are engaged with a respective cavity formed in the disk during normal operating conditions.